Spideypool Au
by liesatemylife
Summary: Deadpool knows Spiderman, but Wade doesn't know Peter. Spideypool oneshot.


Deadpool knows Spiderman, but Wade doesn't know Peter.

Almost every night they go on patrol together, so they spend quite some time together. So much they know each other pretty well, but they don't know the person undernunderneath the masks.

It was a cold night when Peter sat on the rooftops, waiting for Deadpool. No crash, no screaming near, he allows himself to relax a bit. Just as he closes his eyes, he hears the curses he knows so well. While Deadpool falls next to him, he turns his head to look at the merc, the said man swears some more before he returns the look. Deadpool raises an eyebrow at the surprised look of the other.

"You know it's not so nice to stare at somebody, spidey" he smirks while watching the younger swallow.

"Sorry, it's just your suit..." Spiderman speaks shyly.

"What about it, baby boy?"

"Don't call me that, it shows your skin"

Deadpool quickly covers the skin while cursing some more.

"Thanks, bug, so were there any incidents?"

"Arachnida. No, just a cat in a sewer."

Peter looks over to Wade again, just to see him smirking.

"What?"

"So we're free tonight"

"No, just because nothing happened yet, doesn't mean it won't happen at all" the spider boy says.

"That's my point!"

The younger looks confused.

"Why then say were free?"

"I was talking about something else." the mercenary says, still smirking.

The other just raises his shoulders in response.

It stays silent for a moment, before Peter asks the other man "Hungry?"

This time a big smile appears underneath the mask.

"Sure, let's eat tacos!"

Spiderman sighs "again?", the other jumps up saying "Yes! I pay".

"Come on, spidey" he adds after no reaction from the other, "alright, alright".

After Peter finished, he looks up at the still eating men. While adorning the other, he starts yawning. Wade looks up as well, asking with a full mouth of the Mexican food, "haven't slept well, again?".

Getting out of the stare he just gives a "huh?" to the conversation.

"My question was if you haven't slept well, again?" the merc repeated.

"Oh, no, not really."

A smirk appears on the olders face, now fineally also to see for Peter, 'cause of the half rolled up mask to eat,

"I could help you with that",

"How wanna pass me out?" Peter responded tired.

"No, wouldn't do you any harm" Wade quickly says, also now finished his meal.

"You could stay at mine, maybe an other person will calm you" the merc offers to the younger.

"Thanks, but I have to work tomorrow and my boss wants some stuff done by tomorrow" the spider boy sighs by the thought of it.

"I could stay at your place, as well" says the scarred man after a while_._

"I doubt that's a good idea" the youngers scepticism shown.

"Why not?" Wade questions,

"Because first, you would distract me and second I can't work in this suit" the spider makes clear,

"Well, even better, I always wanted to know which face belongs to this amazing butt of yours, and maybe I can help you with work." the mercenary manage to say with a straight face.

"Uh, no, definitely not. "

"Come on, spidey. "

"I'm to tired to discuss this..." he said while rubbing his face,

"so that's a yes?" Deadpool asks excited,

"If you stay quiet while I'm working." the younger gives in.

At Peter's apartment he shoves Wade in his living room / kitchen, to putt on other clothes. When he gets back into the living room he sees the mercenary sitting on his couch, watching TV. The gaze of the merc goes to tge youngers face, which is now without the mask, the said spider rubs his neck without really looking at the other. The scarred man mumbles a "spidey, you are adorable" still staring at his face,

"Peter. " says the other,

"what?"

"My name is Peter."

Now the merc smiles while answering

"I'm Wade."

Finally Peter looks at him, smiling as well, after a few seconds Peter asks

"Need anything?"

"You but that would be it." the mercenary smirks, still hiding his face underneath the mask. Peter rolls his eyes while turning around to start working, before he can leave the room Wade speaks

"Do you have a hoodie and some pants, I could fit in, the suit is quite itchy"

"I look what I can find".

After he gave Wade the clothes, he finally starts working.

Right after he finishes the task, he hears a crash and a loud "Ouch" following right behind, immediately he jumps up and runs into the living room, just to see a rolled up Wade on the floor holding his feet.

"You're alright?" Peter asks, leaning down looking at the mask the mercenary still wears.

"Petey, I think my toe is dying" he answers in a high pitched voice.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you some ice." the younger says, helping the other onto the couch.

After Peter gives the man in pain the ice, he falls right next to him onto the couch, yawning from the busy day.

"Thanks, Petey - Pie"

"Why, that name?" he sighs.

"Because, it fits to your amazing butt and adorable face" the mercenary say in complete serious.

"And I haven't seen your face yet, so show me!" the boy says in excitement.

"You wouldn't be that excited if you once saw me."

"Let me decide that." he now says softly.

The other man still not making a move, Spiderman jumps up, just to fall down between the merc legs pulling himself closer to the older, making him laugh quietly.

"Okay" the now scared man sighs, letting his head fall down and shoving the hood away form the mask.

"Do it" he says to the younger, looking him in the eyes.

Peters hands finding the closure of the mask, his eyes never leaving Wades, slowly he pulls the mask from the scarred face. Looking him for the first time in the face, he immediately falls in love with the olders eyes. Reading the silence of the younger completely wrong, he tries to push the hood over his head to hide him, but being "stopped" by the younger, who pulls the hood plus man closer to his fase to fill the gap between their lips.

Shocking the other with his actions, Wade stares at him for a few seconds before deepening the kiss.

Heavy breathing, the pull away just to stare at each other.

"You're so damn handsome" Peter brings out while brushing the mercenarys face with his fingers. The other starts smiling by those words, bringing his adorable spider closer for a passionate kiss.


End file.
